When the Heather Bent to Kiss the Earth
by Kyuubigami
Summary: MoriHaru: Mori was what Honey would consider a late bloomer. When Mori goes through the cycles of love Honey isn't surprised at the change in Mori as a person and a lover. What Honey had hoped for was that he wouldn't fall for the club "princess" Haruhi.


**When the Heather Bent to Kiss the Earth**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. I wish I did, but I don't. Lucky Hatori-sensei.

Rating: M for the occasional adult themes and actions. Don't like, don't read. For those that don't understand "adult themes and actions" I mean sex, swearing, masturbation, slight violence, slight drinking, even some slight drug usage. The whole kit 'n' kaboodle.

Pairings: MoriHaru centric, some insinuated (or not so insinuated) MoriHani, TamakiHaru and possibly if I feel like dragging in some twincest. Some MorixOc, some HaruxOC but those are later and not terribly in depth.

Note/Warning: Semi AU for the not manga-esque parts. Spoilers for the manga. Will contain sex between two minors, and late teenaged adults with the American legal standard of adults (aka 18 yr old with slightly younger) but other than that there will not be any underage sex. Will have adult sex eventually too.

This fic will be slow coming because I fail at updating. That's why I have a two new betas that are willing to needle me when I get too lazy. (I 3 you Ally and Ama.) However since they are good friends of mine, I can always use a third that isn't afraid of skype and can yell at me when I get too focused on an imperfection.

The idea came from reading a KyoHaruMori. The titles of chapter 1 to chapter 5 as well as a portion of the plot (to a certain degree) are from various cds. Those chapters will have a quote from each song to go with the titles, and a quote from one of my favorite books to go along with the storyline at the beginning of my chapters. After that the chapters will only have a quote to accompany them. I have no idea how many chapters there will end up being. Each "Book" will cover a different part of a portion of their lives.

Please enjoy. Feel free to constructively criticize. Do not flame. The only good use for flames with me is roasting marshmallows, and since I'm on a diet I will have no need for them.

Do not bitch about details. If I make something weird, it has a purpose somewhere along the line even if you can not see that purpose. There will be plenty or weird things, I promise and I beg forgiveness for them.

Names and nicknames (as following Japanese tradition of last name first) for the hosts are as follows: Ootori Kyouya, Suou Tamaki, Morinozuka Takashi or Mori, Haninozuka Mitsukuni or Hani (Pronounced Honey) or Mitsu, Fujioka Haruhi or sometimes Haru, Hitachin Hikaru or Hika, Hitachin Kaoru or Kao.

The following prologue is short and a narrative of Mori's thoughts, and not part of the original 5 chapters. I understand it's a teaser, but the others are on the way, hopefully soonish.

Now without further adieu, let's start with the summary and the story.

Summary: Mori was always what Hani-senpai would consider a late bloomer. He was the eldest son and disturbingly mature even for his age, but that didn't mean he was mature in all aspects. Such as love. So when Mori begins to go through the many cycles of love Honey isn't surprised at the change and growth in Mori both as a person and as a lover. What Honey had hoped for though was that Mori wouldn't fall in love with the "princess" of the host club Haruhi. This is a story chronicling the slow love of two of the most oblivious, and surprisingly passionate, people in the club.

**Book 1: I Like You the Best. / Watashi ha Anata ga Ichiban Suki desu. / 私はあなたが一番好きです。**

_Prologue: Lying Starts With Yourself._

* * *

In the beginning it was easy for Morinozuka Takashi to tell himself that he didn't love her. That all he felt was the faintest flutter of a mild attraction, a crush. He pretended her presence didn't affect him in ways that he still had no control over, and he certainly didn't spend any inordinate amount of time thinking of her.

Mori was not like Tamaki with such badly muddled up emotions that he mistook his affection to be familial rather than amorous. He had no delusions about that. Nor did he feel exclusively possessive of her like Hikaru. Rather he fet more comfortable in the idea of being a protector.

So that was the persona he took on. Rather than pursue her honestly, he chose to stay at arm's length. Close enough to keep an eye on her and the others that flocked to her, but far enough to keep the flame of attraction on a simmer. It wouldn't do any of them any good if he allowed it to flare up, if he actually felt for her what he told himself he didn't.

Thus the continued lie. He didn't love her. He only wanted to protect her. Always at arm's length. Would not invite physical closeness unless she pushed for it. Or at least that was the first lie he told himself. The first of a few. And by the end, he was glad he saw the truth despite them.

Over the years he would change his persona to fit her, every step bringing him closer and closer to her. Guardian, friend, caregiver, lover. All of these things, all of them slowly molding him into taking all these roles on at once. To understand her completely and become his greatest role of all: Husband.


End file.
